Skull Face
Skull Face era il comandante pesantemente sfregiato del gruppo militare XOF. Egli comandò segretamente l'unità XOF dal 1960 fino alla sua morte nel 1984, in un primo momento agì come alleato segreto di Naked Snake durante la Missione Virtuosa e successivamente l' Operazione Snake Eater, poi nella strike force d'elite di Cipher fino a quando ne prese finalmente il controllo dell'organizzazione allontanandosi da Zero. Skull Face creò l' Unità Parassita, un gruppo di super soldati modificati con dei parassiti che agivano come suoi principali esecutori e operatori di alto livello per XOF durante gli anni 80. Ha subito lesioni estese in gioventù che hanno causato le suo caratteristiche cicatrici sul viso, le ustioni e le macchie (in particolare un Glasgow smile). Biografia Primi anni di vita Skull Face nasce da una coppia di operai rurali di un piccolo villaggio a nord della Transilvania che sarebbe tornato sotto il dominio ungherese durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Fin dalla nascita, è stato costretto ad adottare varie lingue a causa dei vari cambi di dominio dell'Ungheria nel corso della sua vita, in particolare la Germania nazista durante la seconda guerra mondiale ed in seguito l' Unione Sovietica durante la Guerra Fredda. La sua infanzia è stata interrotta quando la fabbrica olio di colza che si trova in Almásfüzitő dove lui ed i suoi genitori stavano lavorando al momento fu bombardata dalle forze alleate durante la seconda guerra mondiale, in quanto si sospettava correttamente che la fabbrica avesse come doppio fine la produzione di armi. Skull Face fu in seguito calpestato da una folla di civili che tentava di fuggire, e subì significative lesioni durante il caos, compreso l'essere irrorato di olio bollente. Il suo stato di salute era critico; mentre era ricoverato in una infermeria, un infermiere osservò che viste le sue condizione l'eutanasia era la soluzione migliore. Rimase gravemente deformato ed ebbe danni al sistema nervoso che lo rendevano incapace di provare dolore; condizioni che furono inasprite da successive torture per mano di straniere più tardi nel corso della sua vita.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Briefing files > Acquired Tapes > Agent's Recording > Secretly Recorded POW Interrogation (waterboarding is heard, and then shuffling them prisoner back to the boiler room cell. A man is heard driving in) // Skull Face: I needed this place, to listen to the words people have to say. That's something they could never understand. (the man, Skull Face, then walks up to the prisoner, who is groaning in agony) You've done your part. You told us plenty. You've known the pain of ages. And even now you think, as any person would, that this can't be happening. Is it education? Morals, faith? Just an imprint of a lifetime of stories? Face to face with oblivion, which is where you are, and you still think that help is coming. The world you were born into is made to save you. Isn't that right? Of course it is. Everyone knows that. Until your last breath, you know it. Without the slightest chance or reason left to them, humans are capable of hope. I'm no different. But for one thing. When my time came calling I didn't die. My family died, my country died, but they didn't take me with them. All Hell took from me was this skin, this outer peel that marked me "human." My village had an oilseed field and a fine factory. Every day my friends and I would see our parents at work in that factory. That's all I had. All the world I knew. Then one day, aircraft came droning in from some far-off sky. The factory was bombed. Some... "spies" had told them we were making weapons. The building burned. We tried to flee outside. The crowd blocked the exit. The crowd of people. Hot. So hot. I tried to push through their legs and get ahead, but a boot in my stomach put me on the ground. The smoke of them burning filled me up. I heard my name called... but not for long. At the infirmary they carried me to, a nurse in the corner saw me and remarked, as if it happened every day: "They should let the poor thing die." Those are the only words of my mother tongue I remember. It was the language of my village. Until foreign troops invaded. Then the last identity I had left - the words I spoke - were pulled from me. My skin would never feel anything again. This face would be burned again, in torture, at foreign hands, but I, I still writhe in that burning factory. Doused in scalding rapeseed oil. That's all I have to feel, that pain - all I have to remind me I exist here. (chuckles) Those "spies" reported well. We made weapons all right. As cartloads of rifles came in from the battlefields, we fixed them up and sent them back out. So our country could win. Or rather, so that little world we knew could continue. I came to realize I mustn't die. I'm their last hope, all those who perished and left me here. I have to accomplish something. If I don't, their will will be swept out of this world. (Skull Face proceeds to grab the prisoner) So? Do you see me now? Tell me. What do you see? Hmm? You have eyes. What do your eyes see? (chuckles) Yes, that's right. You see a skull face. You see me. This skull is who I am. My mark, my proof of humanity. I have no country, no language, I have no face, but I haven't lost my skull. So I told myself... The pain and effort that keep me alive will never know relief, never bear fruit, never be repaid. I know that, but I told myself to focus on some hope, a nonexistent hope to guide me through this burning world. A hope - call it a dream. A melancholic delusion. As the pressures within me stretch me to bursting, and I force myself not to cry out, though the words I thought were carved into me are gone, and all I knew is dead. I know how you feel. I've felt that. So show me. That I'm not the only one. That you too can return to this world, for revenge. Do you see me? Don't die. Don't die! (Ahh...) Da giovane, divenne una spia ed un assassino in Unione Sovietica, anche se trascorse molto del suo tempo ad uccidere le persone attraverso l'utilizzo di svariati; molti dei suoi obiettivi era quelli per cui nutriva vendetta in quanto gli avevano tolto la possibilità di poter parlare la sua lingua madre. Uno dei suoi obiettivi fu il leader sovietico Josif Stalin, che uccise utilizzando uno dei suoi modus operandi, facendo sembrare come se ebbe un ictus. In seguito disertò per l'Occidente, entrando nelle SAS; fu qui che incontrò il suo futuro superiore, il maggiore David Oh. Impressionato dalle abilità di Skull Face come assassino e tattico militare, il maggiore promosse Skull Face come suo ufficiale esecutivo. Dopo che Major Oh si dimise dalle SAS per unirsi alla CIA, Skull Face rimase come uno dei loro migliori agenti sul campo, fino primi anni 60, quando fu contattato dal suo ex comandante, che gli offrì di diventare il comandante dell'unità segrete della CIA XOF. L'unità XOF fu creata come team di supporto non convenzionale commilitoni della CIA dell'unità FOX per contribuire a renderla più forte e per fornire supporto ai propri agenti, con Skull Face a dare gli ordini. La sua prima missione come comandante dell'unità XOF fu la Missione Virtuosa, dove lui e un gruppo di operativi XOF dovettero seguire di nascosto, assistere, e ripulire il campo dietro all'operativo FOX Naked Snake, nonché per tenere traccia dello status della missione, completamente all'insaputa di quest'ultimo. Dopo che la Missione Virtuosa fu considerata un fallimento, venne dato il via libera al maggiore per iniziare l' Operazione Snake Eater. Avendo bisogno di assicurarsi che la missione sarebbe stato un successo a tutti i costi, Skull Face ed un team di operativi XOF furono nuovamente mandati segretamente da Major Zero alla volta di Tselinoyarsk per fornire segretamente sostegno a Naked Snake. Dopo il successo della missione, Skull Face e la sua unità continuarono a fungere da unità di supporto per tutte le operazioni FOX fino al 1970, quando fu sciolta l'unità FOX, in seguito Major Zero offerì a Skull Face e l'unità XOF di unirsi alla sua organizzazione privata, Cipher, dove l'unità venne reorganizzata nella personale forza d'attacco segreta di Zero, utilizzando la loro formazione stealth per assicurarsi di non essere mai stati sul luogo della missione. A Skull Face, ora uno degli agenti più fidati di Zero, vennero date date certe libertà facendolo così diventare l'esecutore personale del Maggiore, il che gli permetteva di funzionare l'unità XOF in modo indipendente perseguendo qualunque progetto trovava interessante per tutto il periodo sotto il comando di Zero. Mentre la maggior parte degli operatori di Zero ricevevano le loro missioni tramite delega, Skull Face riceveva le sue missioni direttamente da Zero su una linea telefonica privata, sicura, progettata per mantenere le loro conversazioni private. Linea che fu anche progettata per essere irreperibile come precauzione nel caso che Skull Face decidesse di tradire il Maggiore. Anche se odiava sia Major Zero che Snake, Skull Face godeva comunque immensamente della sua posizione nell'unità XOF. Ad un certo punto, incontrò Code Talker, un biologo Diné che aveva studiato un ceppo di archeobatteri uranio-metabolizzati utilizzato per pulire le irradiazione nucleare e che era bisognoso di fondi. Utilizzando alcune delle risorse XOF senza il permesso di Zero, Skull Face finanziò la ricerca di Code Talker e lo costrinse a concentrarsi sul potenziale degli archeobatteri come armamento nucleare, minacciandolo di spazzare via i Navajo se non avesse accettato. Skull Face scoperì anche la ricerca di Code Talker riguardi ai misteriosi parassiti delle corde vocali, questa volta inoltrando a Zero per ulteriori analisi, anche se nelle mani di Zero non si andò molto lontano, utilizzandoli solo come banco di prova per esperimenti di evoluzione inversa. Ad un certo punto, Skull Face si procurò alcuni dei parassiti per un uso successivo, che avrebbero causato vari sintomi raccapriccianti tra cui un declino irreversibile dei sistemi cognitivi del portatore.File:LwvPDDy.jpg Ad un certo punto dopo l'incidente del Peace Walker nel 1974, Skull Face e l'unità XOF presero il comando di una base navale statunitense chiamata Camp Omega a Cuba utilizzando le credenziali della CIA, trasformandolo in un "sito nero". Durante questo periodo, affermò che l'unità XOF era un'unità della CIA, anche se il gruppo non rispondeva a Langley.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Un agente infiltrato scoprì che loro non rispondevano a Langley, informando Big Boss del fatto. In un'occasione, Skull Face raccontò la sua storia personale ad un detenuto che stava tentando di reclutare, anche se il prigioniero finì per morire dalle torture inflitte su di lui. Finì per interrogare un agente del team di intelligence di MSF, citando brevemente le parole di Big Boss che il dolore "ha la meglio su di noi", cercando di farlo parlare. Anche se il prigioniero non divulgò alcuna informazione, Skull Face fu comunque vicinissimo al rompere il suo silenzio, più vicino di quanto gli altri interrogatori delle varie agenzie alla base lo erano stati.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Prisoner 12282: Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I, I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... Skull Face finì con l'interrogare un agente del team d'intelligence dei MSF, citando anche brevemente la frase di Big Boss sul dolore che "ha la meglio su di noi", quando cercava di convincerlo a parlare. Sebbene il prigioniero non abbia mai divulgato alcuna informazione, Skull Face è comunque arrivato molto vicino a farlo parlare, più vicino degli altri interrogatori di varie agenzie della base.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Prisoner 12282: Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I, I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... Alla fine di febbraio del 1975, Skull Face aveva appreso che la spia di Cipher, Paz Ortega Andrade, era sopravvissuta al suo incontro con Big Boss ed era stata tratta in salvo da dei pescatori locali. Vedendo l'occasione perfetta per muovere contro Zero, Skull Face catturò Paz poiché lei era l'unica degli agenti di Cipher ad averlo incontrato faccia a faccia da quando Zero era andato in isolamento per lavorare al suo "grande esperimento". Avendo bisogno di interrogare lei senza che Zero ne venisse a conoscenza, Skull Face la imprigionò nella struttura degli Stati Uniti, con l'intenzione di rompere il suo silenzio a rivelare la posizione di Zero. Rivendicando di agire agli ordini di Cipher, procedette a torturarla brutalmente per conoscere la posizione di Zero, spingendo costantemente i suoi limiti fisici e mentali, anche se ha mostrò di tener testa ai suoi metodi. Più tardi, l'unità XOF catturò il soldato bambino Chico, che stava cercando di salvare Paz dalla base. Conoscendo l'associazione del giovane ragazzo con gruppo di mercenari Big Boss Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), Skull Face vide l'occasione ideale per prendere due piccioni (Big Boss e Zero) con una fava ed iniziò a torturare Chico. Costrise Chico a guardare mentre stupravano Paz, forzò anche il ragazzo a fare sesso con lei ed a partecipare agli abusi fino a quando Chico non avesse ceduto rivelandogli informazioni chiave sulla Mother Base di MSF e sul Metal Gear ZEKE. Alla fine, Skull Face si confrontò privatamente con Paz e, dopo averle spiegato le sue motivazioni e inferendo la sua disponibilità ad aiutare Big Boss per realizzare il suo obiettivo, si fece rivelare la posizione di Zero.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Skull Face: Cipher Zero has been in hiding ever since his grand experiment. No one has seen him in years... All we hear are orders delivered by proxy..... Except you Paz. You met with him, face to face, in order to contact Big Boss. Tell me where he is. Where is Cipher...... Where is Zero...... // (voice of a female in pain while Skull Face is talking) // Skull Face: I've never known choice. Where I was born, the language I speak, I've never had the freedom to choose for myself. But you, right now, are free. Do as you will. // Paz Ortega Andrade: This will save Big Boss? // Skull Face: It may. Paz: Will you really kill Zero for me? // Skull Face: Not for you // Paz: Alright.... Zero is...... Anticipando che Big Boss sarebbe venuto a salvare i due prigionieri, Skull Face fece impiantare dentro Paz due bombe, una nel suo addome per la catturare l'attenzione di Big Boss e coglierlo alla sprovvista, e un'altra "in un luogo dove MSF non andranno mai a guardare", come suo asso nella manica. Dopo essere stato informato circa il successo del piazzamento di bombe sulle strutture della Mother Base da parte di un "advance team", ordinò al personale XOF di fare copie delle registrazioni di Chico, poiché lui voleva assicurarsi che Big Boss le avrebbe ascoltate.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Acquired Tapes > Chico's Tapes > Chico's Tape 7 - March 15, 1975: Bargaining with Paz (Final Recording): Skull Face: You Paz shall not see triumph. You've been most helpful. And I have one last use for you. To you I give a magnificent end... But an end nonetheless. The final moment is yours. // Soldier: We heard from the advance team – everything's right on schedule. The C4 has been planted on the legs Mother Base. Strike team and decoy team are in position. And, we have confirmation that Big Boss's chopper has lifted off. // Skull Face: A shame I won't see him. But at least I'll get a look at his body. Time for us to move out, too... But first, let's stop by and see the boy Chico. I want Big Boss to hear his little diary. Hopefully he's still a good listener. Give this Walkman to the boy as a reward...and a memento. Make copies the tapes. // Soldier: Yes, sir. // Skull Face: First Big Boss, then Zero. Liberation is at hand. Il 15 marzo, Skull Face visitò Chico al campo di prigionia Omega Base per informarlo che Paz gli aveva rivelato tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere, sostenendo anche di aver mantenuto la promessa di darle una morte misericordiosa. Dopo aver ricevuto le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno per distruggere Big Boss, Skull Face procedette a convertire il black site in una area di transito per il suo attacco alla Mother Base. Come arrivò al campo, i cani da guardia di stanza al campo abbaiarono ferocemente contro di lui, poiché lo percepivano come un nemico.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=13550 Egli disse poi a Chico avrebbe dovuto dare i suoi saluti a Big Boss, e gli chiese come si sentiva ad "impersonare il traditore". Skull Face si diresse poi verso un eliporto con diversi soldati XOF, rimosse poi il logo XOF dal suo elicottero al suo arrivo, comunicando alle sue forze che il "cavallo di Troia" era entrato, dando il via libera all'annientamento dei pirati. Dopo il decollo, Skull Face ordinò ai suoi uomini di rimuovere le patch XOF dalle loro uniformi e consegnarle ad un altro soldato, che poi le buttò fuori dall'elicottero. Procedette verso la Mother Base dove fece esplodere di nascosto il C4 posto sulle strutture montanti, ebbe così inizio l' operazione cavallo di Troia. Coordinando l'attacco da un elicottero, Skull Face procedette verso la torre di controllo, dove incontrò Huey Emmerich. Offrendo allo scienziato una via d'uscita, entrambi si allontanarono dalla mother Base in elicottero diringendosi verso l' Afghanistan. Fedele alle sue previsioni, Big Boss procedette a salvare Chico e Paz e non riuscì a scoprire la seconda bomba, anche se Paz si gettò fuori dall'elicottero all'ultimo minuto. Scalata al potere Skull Face fu esiliato rapidamente in Africa e privato del suo potere politico per la sua parte negli eventi, ma è rimase come ufficiale esecutivo di Zero e come il comandante XOF, avendo il permesso di operare esclusivamente in Africa come meglio credeva. Alla fine decise che era giunto il momento di colpire Zero e rimuoverlo dal potere. Skull Face riuscì ad utilizzare le informazioni guadagnate da Paz per trovare Zero, che si stava nascondendo in un edificio controllato da Cipher nel quartiere di Hell's Kitchen, New York. L'edificio fu interamente occupato da agenti sotto copertura di Cipher che hanno ricevuto una sola direttiva, proteggere Zero a tutti i costi. Per rendere le cose più difficili, Zero stesso risiedeva in un attico che mancava di tutte le finestre o porte ed era accessibile solo attraverso un ascensore nascosto da qualche parte nel palazzo. Con poche possibilità di far fuori Zero direttamente, Skull Face decise che il modo migliore per eliminare il suo vecchio comandante era di usare l'elemento sorpresa. Dopo aver ottenuto una spilla che aveva notevole importanza per Zero e The Boss durante il loro tempo nelle SAS, Skull Face attaccò una copia del ceppo parassitario nella spilla stessa inviandola a Zero come gesto di buona fede. Nel 1976, Skull Face venne contattato Zero su una linea telefonica sicura e discusse il valore dei parassiti delle corde vocali, nel tentativo di dimostrare il loro valore per Cipher. Zero li valutò come inferiori alle visioni del FOXDIE che aveva progettato, facendo arrabbiare Skull Face. Incoraggiò Zero ad aprire ed esaminare il suo "dono", sapendo che quest'ultimo si sarebbe punto ed infettano da solo con i parassiti, che a poco a poco lo avrebbero reso un invalido, in quanto l'odio di Skull Face per il suo ex comandante era tale che non si accontentava solamente di ucciderlo. Zero cominciò ad agitarsi e contorcersi selvaggiamente dal dolore, con grande divertimento di Skull Face. Skull Face stesso fu infettato con molti degli stessi insetti dentro le suo corde vocali, costringendolo a trovare una cura per la sua infezione senza alcun risultato. In seguito fu manipolato da Code Talker durante la fase di radioterapia sperimentale, nascondendogli che c'era una cura molto più semplice in forma di batteri. Dopo che Zero fu messo sotto cure, Skull Face procedette a prendere il controllo della maggior parte delle risorse e delle operazioni di Cipher e le assorbì in XOF. Ciò che restava di Cipher fu lasciato sotto il controllo di Donald Anderson, su richiesta di Zero, che non potevano più comandare l'organizzazione a causa della sua salute cagionevole e del suo stato mentale. Anderson utilizzò ciò che rimaneva di Cipher per sviluppare il programma di intelligenza artificiale che avrebbe poi comandato i Patriots. Nel 1984, Skull Face apprese che Zero aveva posto il comatoso Big Boss in un ospedale militare britannico a Cipro pochi mesi dopo l'operazione cavallo di Troia che distrusse la Mother Base. Vedendo l'occasione, Skull Face ordinò alle forze XOF, che comprendeva l'assassino d'elite dell'unità XOF assassino Quiet, per eliminare Big Boss e tutti gli altri presenti in ospedale. Nonostante la missione fu un fallimento, Skull Face era riuscito a coprire le sue tracce e riuscì ad ottenere il controllo su Tretij Rebenok e su l' Uomo in Fiamme quando intuirono il suo ardente desiderio di vendetta e divennero attratto da lui. Quando Venom Snake recuperò l' Honey Bee dalle grotte di Da Smasei Laman prima che i sovietici lo localizzassero, Skull Face catturò Venom Snake con il braccio di Sahelanthropus, deridendolo di esser sopravvissuto all'attacco nove anni prima. Dopo che Sahelanthropus lasciò andare Venom Snake, Skull Face salì sulla mano dell'arma utilizzandola come piattaforma e sparì nella nebbia, lasciando Venom Snake a combattere contro un gruppo dell'Unità parassita. Venom Snake fu in grado di fuggire e tornare alla Mother Base. Skull Face seguì personalmente gli ultimi ritocchi al Sahelanthropus al sito Serak Power Plant con Huey Emmerich vicino. Ebbero un breve battibecco, con Huey che insisteva di aspettare fino a quando l'intelligenza artificiale fosse stata finalizzata. Skull Face decise di non farlo perché quello era l'errore che Hot Coldman fece dieci anni prima. Ha poi appreso da uno dei suoi soldati che Huey aveva preso contatto con Venom Snake, facendo dedurre che Huey voleva disertare da XOF per unirsi ai Diamond Dogs. Infuriato da questa rivelazione, Skull Face copiò ciò che Coldman fece un decennio prima, spingendo Huey giù per le scale, dicendogli che intendeva prendersi le sue gambe indietro. Dedusse poi che Venom Snake e i Diamond Dogs lo voleva poiché avevano intenzione di vendicarsi per ciò che era successo alla Mother Base. Anche se voleva ucciderlo, decise di lasciare vivo Huey un pò più a lungo, in quanto aveva ancora qualche utilità nel suo piano per eliminare Venom Snake, ben sapendo che era molto probabilmente nelle vicinanze. Fedele ai suoi sospetti, Venom Snake aveva infatti rintracciato Huey, il quale si trovava nel campo base centrale sovietivo in Afghanistan. Proprio quando Venom Snake stava per estrarre Huey, Skull Face rivelò che Sahelanthropus era pienamente operativo, prendendo alla sprovvista anche Huey. Partì poi a bordo di un elicottero XOF consentendo a Sahelanthropus e Tretij Rebenok (che stava pilotando l'arma in remoto tramite i suoi poteri psichici) di attaccare Venom Snake e Huey. Skull Face successivamente ri-incontrò Venom Snake (che stava cercando di salvare un bambino soldato africano di nome Shabani) presso la Zona Industriale di Ngumba poco dopo l'esecuzione di uno dei soggetti dei suoi test, dove decise di bruciare l'impianto tramite Tretij Rebenok e l' "Uomo in Fiamme", volendo far morire Venom Snake tra le fiamme. Venom Snake riuscì a fuggire, anche se Shabani e gli altri soggetti sottoposti al test non furono così fortunati. Skull Face intendeva quindi uccidere Code Talker, non avendo più alcun uso per lui, anche se alla fine i Diamond Dogs riuscirono a salvarlo. Anticipando che Venom Snake ed i Diamond Dogs avrebbero localizzato Sahelanthropus e lui stesso, aspettò l'arrivo di Venom Snake. Dopo che Venom Snake arrivò al suo eliporto, commentò come entrambi erano dei demoni, prima di ordinare ai suoi uomini di trattenerlo. Poi Venom Snake lo seguì nell'hangar dove era stoccato Sahelanthropus: i due salirono su una jeep e si sedette con Venom Snake nel retro del veicolo lungo il tratto di strada che portava all'hangar. Durante il viaggio, Skull Face approfondì la sua storia con Zero e Snake, oltre alle sue motivazioni e al suo passato. Ha poi affermato che mettere a tacere il mondo era in realtà ciò che voleva The Boss. Egli rivelò di aver dedotto il piano di Zero per far sì che le IA controllassero i Patriots al suo posto e tentò di usare i Walker Gear per eliminare indefinitamente i suoi "dipendenti", e garantire che il mondo attraversasse il caos eliminando la lingua inglese. Più tardi, Venom Snake e Skull Face arrivarono all'hangar contenente Sahelanthropus. Tentò quindi di far combattere l'Uomo in Fiamme contro Venom Snake. Durante questo scontro, Skull Face accennò la vera identità ed il background dell'Uomo in Fiamme, così come la sua connessione a Snake. Tuttavia, proprio quando il suo piano stava per completarsi, Sahelanthropus si attivò prematuramente a causa di Tretij Rebenok che si rivoltò contro XOF in favore di Eli, che si trovava all'interno di un elicottero Diamond Dogs. Skull Face fu colto di sorpresa, infuriato per il fatto che qualcuno avesse più voglia di vendetta di lui. Era così sbalordito e scioccato dalla rivelazione che dovette essere trascinato via fisicamente da due dei suoi uomini per fargli evacuare la zona, chiedendo per tutto il tempo di sapere quale fosse l'odio che stava causando a Tretij Rebenok di sfidare i suoi ordini.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Skull Face: (attempting to command Man on Fire to halt) Wait...! // (Man on Fire explodes offscreen due to being crushed under Sahelanthropus's platform, an XOF soldier gets crushed under foot by Sahelanthropus as several soldiers fire at the mech) // Skull Face: Wait... Who is doing this? // (XOF reinforcements run in, with two soldiers grabbing Skull Face by each side and dragging him away while two soldier back away guarding him from the front) //'Skull Face:' Such a lust for revenge... Who?! // (Skull Face and the soldiers disappear offscreen) Frustrato, ha poi fatto in modo che le sue forze cercassero di fermare Sahelanthropus senza successo. Vedendo il danno provocato, si rese conto che Zero avrebbe potuto alla fine riuscire nei suoi piani, sebbene fosse comunque sicuro che i suoi piani avrebbero usurpato Zero in un prossimo futuro. Delirante dalla prospettiva dell'influenza di Sahelanthropus nel futuro, Skull Face fu attaccato dal Metal Gear, vedendo schiacciato da delle impalcature.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Skull Face: Cipher will rewrite the records... and I will vanish from human memory. But... The thirst for revenge I have planted will infest the system. No one can stop it now. Sahelanthropus will unleash that thirst unto the future. Major Zero... I'm burning up! // (Sahelanthropus proceeds to kick a downed tower right into Skull Face) Dopo aver sconfitto Sahelanthropus, Venom Snake e Miller si vendicarono su Skull Face per il suo ruolo nella distruzione di MSF, così come per le ferite che ha inflitto su di loro; sparandogli più volte con la sua stessa pistola, staccando la gamba sinistra e il braccio destro, prima di lasciarlo morire in una morte agonizzante mentre implorava di essere ucciso (assicurandosi anche che non potesse raggiungere la sua pistola scaricandola e puntando la canna lontano da Skull Face). Tuttavia, Huey alla fine uccise Skull Face sparandogli alla testa poco dopo, con Skull Face implorando Huey di dargli il colpo di grazia. Più tardi, mentre i Diamond Dogs si muoveva con Sahelanthropus, Venom Snake vide un fantasma di Skull Face, un promemoria spettrale che sebbene avessero perso il loro motivo di vendetta, Diamond Dogs stava ancora vivendo un dolore fantasma. Carattere e personalità Dietro le quinte Apparizioni * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Galleria SkullFace_CampOmega.jpg|Skull Face alla partenza da Camp Omega. SkullFace_&_VenomSnake.png|Venom Snake e Skull Face arrivato all'hangar di Sahelanthropus. SkullFace_ActionF_front.jpg|Vista frontale dell'action figure di Skull Face fatta da Kotobukiya. SkullFace_ActionF_back.jpg|Retro dell'action figure di Skull Face. SkullFace_ActionF_frontGun.jpg|Action figure di Skull Face con l'arma. SkullFace_ActionF_front2.jpg|Action figure di Skull Face. SkullFace_&_HueyEmmerich.png|Skull Face e Huey Emmerich. SKullFace_BigBoss.png|Skull Face e Venom Snake tenuto sottosopra dal Sahelanthropus. Snake&skullface.jpg|Snake e Skull Face in viaggio verso l'hangar di Sahelanthropus. MGSV_Skull_Face_4.png|Skull Face alla "Casa del Diavolo". MGSV_Skull_Face_3.png MGSV_Skull_Face_2.png Skill_face_mother_base.png|Venom Snake ed il fantasma di Skull Face sulla Mother Base. Skullfaceplayartskai.jpg|Action figure di Skull Face Prodotta da Square Enix Products. SkullFace_concept1.jpg|Concept Art di Skull Face. SkullFace_concept2.jpg|Concept Art di Skull Face. Note e riferimenti Categoria:Personaggi di MGS V: GZ Categoria:Personaggi di MGS V: TPP Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Patriots